The instant invention relates generally to levels and more specifically it relates to an expandable level.
Numerous levels have been provided in prior art that are adapted to be used by carpenters, masons, pipe fitters and other mechanics for determining vertical and horizontal positions and degrees of slope. For example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,551,524 to Bullivant; 3,243,888 to Redding and 3,648,378 to Thingstad et al. all are illustrative of such prior art.
While these units may be suitable for the particular purpose to which they address, they would not be as suitable for the purposes of the present invention as heretofore described.